epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:JakeTheManiac/Inside The User's Studio: CaveJohnson333
Inside The User's Studio with JakeTheManiac Jake: There are many a user that are considered reliable and good people. All of them are either inactive or are busy doing other stuff, so this guy will have to do. Ladies and gentlemen, The User Formerly Known As Jack8073, CaveJohnson333. First question: How did you first come across this wiki? Cave: I don't remember EXACTLY how I came across it, but I remember reading every Rap Meanings page in May. Jake: May of this year, or last year? Cave: WELL, LET'S SEE, I joined LAST year. So HMMMMMMMM, May of last year. Jake: Whoa, now. Let's not get hasty. Second question: Where did you come up with your username? Cave: Jack8073 or CaveJohnson333? Jake: Both. Cave: I have no idea where Jack came from. Probably when I was a kid and got a random username. CaveJohnson333 came from me liking Portal, also, Valve "Can't count to 3" so I put three 3's at the end. Jake: Hmm. Interesting. Third question: What are some of your favorite hobbies? Cave: Playing video games (NEEEEEEEEEEEERD) and just talking to people on the Wiki. Jake: You mention talking to people on the wiki, which exquisitely segues in to the fourth question: Who are your three best friends on the wiki? Cave: Trent (<3), Skeep, and…uh, hold on…this 3rd friend is tough to decide on…Can I make 3rd a tie between Lexi and TK? Jake: Yes. Cave: Ye, Trent, Skeep, and Lexi/TK. Jake: What is your favorite thing to eat? Cave: Eggrolls. Specifically, vegetable eggrolls. Jake: Yummy. Now the final ten questions are what's called the Bernard Pivot questionnaire. Cave: Wonderful. Jake: What is your favorite word? Cave: "Silly", it brightens every conversation. Jake: What is your least favorite word? Cave: "Mayonnaise" (ew). Jake: I feel you. What makes you happy? Cave: Living, talking to friends, school (for some reason), and seeing new ERBs. Jake: Speaking of ERBs, what is your favorite and least favorite ERB? Cave: Favorite is Ghostbusters vs Mythbusters. Least favorite is Mr Rogers vs Mr T. Jake: What makes you unhappy? Cave: Annoying people, they piss me off. "Now the final ten questions are what's called the Bernard Pivot questionnaire." Bernard asks people what their favorite ERB is? Or did you just forget to ask it earlier? Jake: Yes. Cave: lel kk Jake: What sound do you love? Cave: Hmmmmm…a fan. Jake: I love the sound of my fans. Or were you talking about the spinny fans? Cave: Spinny fans that cool you down. Jake: Ah, yes. Either way, I equally love both sounds. What sound do you hate? Cave: Any noise in the pitch dark? 2sp00ky4me Jake: Indeed, I hate those sounds, too. What is your favorite curse word? Cave: "C*nt". It's such a hard hitting word. Jake: What profession, other than yours (if you have one), would you like to attempt? Cave: Acting. Jake: Always a pleasurable job. What profession would you not like to participate in? Cave: Plumber. Jake: (ew). And finally: If Heaven exists, what would you like to hear God say to you, when you arrive at the pearly gates? Cave: I'd like to hear Him say He's sad I died. ;-; Also, you never asked what turns me on. ;-; Jake: I realized that question is way too awkward. Cave: :( Jake: Fine. What turns you on? Cave: BUTTS. AND HENTAI. THe tr00f is out there. Jake: I was correct in realizing that question was awkward. Now, before this is all over, any closing statement you would like to say? Cave: Dis waz fun. I feel more intelligent now. Also, it took all my willpower not saying "P*ssy" in response to you asking what my favorite thing to eat was. Jake: Spoken like a true poet. Thank you for giving me the opportunity to interview you. Cave: Yeyeyeye. Ur welcome. Jake: That is all the time for today. Tune in next time for more amazing interviews on "Inside The User's Studio." FIN Category:Blog posts